


La Vida a través de Botones

by Obsscure



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Coraline a través de los botones. Su vida era aburrida hasta que traspasó al Otro Mundo y conoció al Otro Wybie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vida a través de Botones

No había nada emocionante en la naturaleza de los botones. Habían redondos y cuadrados, de colores y con texturas, variables y sin embargo aburridos. No servían más que para cerrar ojales. Coraline Jones no les dedicaba ningún pensamiento excepto las veces que estaban a punto de caerse de la ropa, o en aquella ocasión que la frustración le hizo rezongar porque mamá había cosido los equivocados al uniforme del colegio.

Coraline imaginaba su vida semejante a la de un botón perdido en el Palacio Rosa. Se sentía pequeña e ignorada dentro de la gran casa vieja; se figuraba estar cubierta de polvo y con un olor rancio parecido al queso del señor Bobinsky que había llegado en la correspondencia. Posiblemente sus ratones la devorarían a mordiscos si permanecía quieta mucho rato en el mismo lugar.

Los vecinos excéntricos le llamaban _Caroline_ , así que en consecuencia _Coraline no existía_. Afuera en el día gris estaban el gato negro y Wybie, el ruidoso y tonto Wyborne Lovat al que no tenía ganas de ver y darle la ocasión de abordarla con su charla nerviosa e interminable, sus ojos enormes escudriñándola como si tuviera dos narices. Como si nunca hubiese visto a una niña.

 

Los botones nunca habían sido tan emocionantes. Era divertido verlos en las caras de sus Otros Padres: Les hacía verse cariñosos. Eran un par de muñecos dispuestos a cumplir sus fantasías, a adelantarse a sus gustos y crear un sitio especialmente para ella. Lo ridículo del mundo normal aquí era extraordinario. Lo aburrido era una aventura, lo incómodo era agradable. 

El Otro Wybie era agradable. La Otra Madre había hecho un gran trabajo quitándole la facultad de hablar y Coraline no pensaba que eso fuera cruel, no cuando podía sentarse cerca de él sin la necesidad apremiante de meterle el puño en la boca, cuando él le sonreía con afecto sin tener cubierta la cara con un casco extraño y sobre todo, porque era una especie de cómplice dulce.

Entre los capullos luminiscentes y el algodón de azúcar arrancado del abrigo de su amigo, Coraline pensó que el _Otro Mundo_ detrás de la pared era mejor que todo lo que ella conocía y deseó que permaneciera intacto cuando llegara la hora de despertar. Anhelaba la posibilidad de gatear entre los mundos cuantas veces quisiera sin tener que dormir. Podría refugiarse ahí y pensar en mudarse definitivamente, compartiendo las tardes en el jardín con el Otro Wybie.

 

Coraline nunca tuvo miedo a los botones y ahora temblaba encogida bajo la colcha, teniendo cuidado de que los pies no se asomaran por un hueco. Quería dormir y despertar en su mundo, donde los botones sólo eran pequeños objetos inofensivos hilvanados a las camisas y no a su cara. Se tocaba los párpados para asegurarse que sus ojos no habían sido sustituidos y los sentía arder con las lágrimas agolpándose en ellos.

Llorar era una buena señal. Le entorpecía la vista pero le convencía de seguir siendo humana; le aterraba imaginarse el filo de la aguja atravesándole la piel en puntadas grandes ajustándole los nuevos ojos, pero era la decepción lo que más le irritaba: Se había dejado embaucar por los ojos de botones de La Beldam, negros como los que aseguraban los libros que los demonios poseían, incapacitada de leer en ellos cualquier peligro.

Aunque los del Otro Wybie no podrían verse así de ninguna manera. Se negaba a reconocer maldad alguna en la marioneta muda que le había hecho compañía. Había algo roto dentro de ella porque de todo ese mundo deshilachado y falso quería salvar un trozo para conservarlo consigo, pero no tenía la certeza si ella siquiera podría huir.

 

Era un detalle curioso, esto de los botones. Eran las etapas que había cruzado Coraline desde que pisó por primera vez el Palacio Rosa hasta estar inclinada en la diminuta puerta a punto de escapar del Otro Mundo: El aburrimiento, la aventura, el miedo y el reconocimiento de algo que no había sentido nunca. El Otro Wybie le había sacado del espejo donde La Beldam le había atrapado, y no hacía falta ser muy lista para entender que esa desobediencia iba a costar su existencia.

—Ven conmigo.

La voz de Coraline era poco más aguda de lo necesario, urgente. Se sentía inundada por una mezcla de tristeza y discernimiento. Sería la última vez que vería los ojos del Otro Wybie y posiblemente no volvería a experimentar esa clase de ternura que le prodigaban los dos botones frente a ella. El chico estaba hecho de la misma sustancia que el resto de la creación y no le era posible sobrevivir del otro lado, pero ella le sentía diferente. Su incapacidad de emitir sonidos se veía recompensada con la expresividad de sus gestos apremiándola a escabullirse.

Coraline no se detuvo a reflexionar. Sólo ocurrió porque no había tiempo y el miedo se agolpaba en sus sienes. Le tomó por las solapas del abrigo y le plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca, una caricia ruda acentuada con la torpeza de sus doce años; luego le tiró los brazos encima para abrazarle con una fuerza de la que no se creía capaz. Se dio la vuelta para arrastrarse por el pasadizo entre los mundos, con la cara ruborizada del Otro Wybie como último recuerdo suyo.

 

El mundo ya no era un botón. Angus, el terrier escocés de la señorita Spink, tenía mejor salud así que le retiraron las alas de ángel hasta el momento inevitable. El señor Bobinsky rompió su dieta de remolachas y se castigaba entrenando una rutina complicada con sus ratones. Su madre se acostumbraba a la suciedad mientras su padre le componía una nueva canción.

Wyborne había caído entre los tulipanes haciendo una pirueta con la bicicleta y conservaba los dientes de milagro; Coraline se adaptó con el tiempo a su parloteo fastidioso. Un día guardó silencio y Coraline se preocupó cuando lo pilló observándole sin parpadear. Él solía acecharla a través de los visores de su casco para molestarla: _Te ha salido una nueva peca en la aleta derecha de la nariz. Cuando te enojas tu ojo izquierdo se hace pequeño_. Pero mirarla de ese modo, no era normal.

—No has dicho como era mi otro yo. De seguro lucía tonto con esos botones. —Wyborne retorció las manos y tiró de sus guantes de calavera sin apartar la vista.

—El Otro Wybie era genial —Coraline se ajustó el impermeable amarillo. Wyborne abrió un poco la boca pero no dijo nada—, no hablaba, le gustaba estar conmigo...

—A mi me gusta estar contigo. —Wyborne anunció como si estuviera esforzándose para mantener las palabras dentro de la boca. Coraline enarcó las cejas y dudó antes de continuar.

—Y me miraba —Coraline observó a Wybie ladear la cabeza y encoger la espalda más de lo habitual y el desconcierto le apretó el estómago—, así como estás mirándome ahora.

Las mejillas de Wyborne se sonrojaron y Coraline se impulsó hacia él y regresó a su sitio de inmediato; sin saber que hacer con el calor que recorría sus brazos se agachó a recoger al gato. El momento más incómodo de su vida parecía no acabar pronto. 

—Eh... mmm, ¿Te gustaría montar en mi bicicleta? —Wyborne susurró tan bajito que a Coraline le tomó unos segundos corroborar que realmente le había dicho eso.

—Sólo si me prestas tu casco.

Coraline soltó al gato, se acercó a Wybie y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. El mundo estaba poniéndose muy interesante.

~▣~


End file.
